7 Airplanes
by xthefallenx
Summary: Why does everything happen in 7? Nat is a girl who finds romance in her best friend/ rockstar boy friend andy. what happens when he leaves and doesnt come back like he promised? and what about that song that he sung to her in the woods? all these questions bottle up to 1 nagging question; will she ever see him again? I don't own anything except my charater Nat! hope you enjoy ;)


**hey guys! So here is my fan fiction hope you like it. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY CHARATER NAT! Please tell me what you think, but please dont be mean about! Here you go!**

7 Airplanes

I watch the night as every star dances in the sky making me depressed with every little count. Every now and then I see an airplane fly across the night sky. Making a wish on it hoping that you would come back one day like you promised. Is that even going to happen anymore? I mean its been 7 months since you said you love me, and 7 months before we had our first date. Then 7 months before that you became my friend. Now its been 7 months since you left me. Why does it feel like 7 was what you aimed for? Are you coming back now? Is that the hint you tried to give me? (21 months before)

" Nat!" he exclaimed

"Andy!" I scream back

We run towards each other like they would in the movies but instead of me leaping into his arms and him kissing me, we tackle each other to the ground. Laughing as we brush the dirt off of us. Truth is I always liked Andy from day 1. He was so nice and shy just like me. his best friend Ashley introduced us and we have been best friend ever since. Now every time I look at him I get butterflies in my stomach, and he makes me feel safe every time im around him.

" Nice shirt where you get it?!" he smirks

"Oh some dude named Andy gave it to me." I retort.

I was wearing a bvb t shirt with ripped black skinnies, and my convers. He was wearing a plain white shirt with black skinnies and convers. His hair black and pin straight. Perfect

" so now that we killed each other I want to take you somewhere."

"Um…ok… wher…" I couldn't even finish the sentence before he pulled me away from the ground.

We keep walking in silence till I see a clearing in the woods with a picnic set up for two.

"Andy ! what is this?" I smile.

"its for us" he replies.

It was amazing! Trees surrounded this open patch of land where in the center of it was a blanket and basket filled with our favorite foods . there was also a guitar. Andy hands me a plate and tells me to dig in. I grab out a sandwich and bite into it. The bite sent shivers down my spine as the juices spilled out of the hamburger. It felt like heaven opened its gates and shined all of its glory into this on bite. After our little lunch Andy pulls me over to a tree.

"do you remember this" he asks

I look at indents of the tree and sees our names carved into it.

" Oh my gosh yes!" I exclaimed

" good because 7 months ago I felt the whole wide world pound on me. I was so close to checking out of here when I met you." He grabs my hands now," 7 months ago I fell in love with this girl who knew what I was going through. 7 months ago is the start of a friendship. And now 7 months later I want to be more then just friends. So Nat do you want to be my girlfriend?

I stare at him for a few seconds. Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend!?

"That is the best thing I have ever heard! Of course I will be your girlfriend!"

We stare at each other smiling. I hope this day never ends! He pulls me over to the blanket and picks up his guitar.

" so this is a new bvb song" he announced " and I want you to be the first one to hear it."

He begins to play

( morticians daughter by black veil brides)

I open my lungs dear

I sing this song at funerals

no rush

These lyrics heard a thousand times just blush

A baby boy you held so tightly

this pain it visit almost nightly

We booked our flights those years ago

I said I loved you as I left you

Regrets still haunt my hallow head

But I promise you I will see you again.

He finshed the song.

" So what did you think." He asked.

"I loved it!" I screamed.

"good because im going to preform it at tonight's show. Speaking of which we pry should head back."

"yea"

Andy grabs my hand in his and we run to the tour bus. When we get there I suppose that he would drop my hand because of his friends. But he keeps holding my hand! I know all of the bvb members. We are all good friends. Ashley is the first one to notice. He whistles at us and everyone looks over at us. Congrats are given to us but all I can do is smile and blush.

"SOUNDCHECK!" Jake calls and everyone finds their way to their spots. I sit in a chair in the corner as they start with sweet blasphemy.

(time laps to 2 hours before concert.)

Everyone is getting ready with their war paint. I sit on a couch watching them. Andy looks up at me.

" what?" I ask

" come here" he replies

I walk over to him and look in the mirror.

" you need to get ready"

" for what?"

"just trust me"

" what should I do?"

A smile creeps onto his face. And he starts to put war paint on me. he gives me a scar like his. He rims my eyes thick and makes lines falling down from my eyes. Then he hair sprays my hair so it wont fall since the last time I hair sprayed it today. After he finished he takes a picture. Everyone looks at me and smiles. Ashley gives me his Purdy grin. Something was about to go down. And I loved every second of it.

**So what did you think? please leave a coment! Also I have been having som really bad idea block as in I have no idea where this story should go. I have some ideas from the first paragraph, but I don't want to rush it or drag it out! thanks for reading, more to come, and question of the day: favorite band? xthefallenx out**


End file.
